Anything for Love
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress wants a sword but hasn't got enough money. Po does the unthinkable to get her the sword. He sells his prized action figures. What will happen when Tigress finds out and would it lead to something more for these two friends? Find out and please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Anything for Love

It was a normal day in the Valley of Peace. Po, the Dragon Warrior along with the Furious Five was enjoying a simple shopping trip. Merchants had come from all over to sell exotic and rare objects. "Oh wow look guys this merchant has many items, let's go check it out," Viper said gleefully.

"Hey Mantis race you," Monkey laughed.

"You're on!" Mantis said and they raced to the merchant. The local merchant was white swan with blue eyes.

"Greetings fellow customers, I am Ms. Belle and I welcome you to look around," she said in a gentle voice.

"Great we will," Po said as the others looked at her display. Viper eyed a small silver chained tiara that would look good on her especially when she did dances for festivals. Using her tail she tried it on and looked herself over in the mirror.

"Wow I look like a princess," Viper said twirling around.

"It brings out your eyes," Crane said softly. Viper giggles and agreed to buy it.

"How much for this tiara?" she asked Ms. Belle.

"50 gold pieces," Ms. Belle said and Viper gladly handed her the money. The boys found something cool too. Crane bought a new painting set, Mantis bought a mini punching bag, Monkey bought a staff, and Po bought a new cloak with a blue dragon on it. Tigress looked around the display and nothing really caught her eye. Till she saw a gleaming sword and went over to it. Picking it up it felt balanced in her paws. The handle was gold painted and had a design of a tiger on it. On the blade's side was written in Chinese Fierce Warrior.

"Wow impressive blade," Tigress said. She tried it out and it was like this sword was made for her. "How much for the blade?" she asked.

"200 gold pieces," Ms. Belle said happy her customers were finding things they liked. Tigress frowned for she couldn't afford it all she had was 100 gold pieces. Placing the sword back she walked away frowning. Po saw this and frowned too. They all bid Ms. Belle goodbye and Po walked up to Tigress.

"Hey Ti, why didn't you buy that sword?" he asked.

"I didn't have the money Po," Tigress said. "It was a great sword but it wasn't meant to be," Tigress said. Her frown still apparent and once they got back to the Jade Palace she went to her room. Po went to his room and sat in deep thought. He knew Tigress really wanted that sword but he foolishly spent all his money on a cloak. Tigress deserved that sword for it was practically made for her. Still how could he obtain 200 gold pieces they didn't just fall from the sky.

"Come on Po think," he grumbled. Then his eyes landed on his action figures. He made all of them himself by hand and wondered if they would be worth 200 gold pieces. It was worth a shot for Tigress was his friend and in secret his crush. He would do anything for her. So, placing his figurines in a bag he began to walk back to the market hoping Ms. Belle hadn't sold the sword. He was in a hurry that he bumped into Viper. "Sorry Viper, are you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"I am fine Po, but why are you in such a hurry?" Viper asked. On the ground a figurine of Crane was on the floor. Po quickly picked it up and placed it in a sack.

"Just need to get to the market again," Po said hoping Viper wouldn't ask why he had his figurines with him. Of course Viper did ask.

"Po, why do you have your action figures in a sack?" she questioned. She knew they were Po's prized possessions and he would never take them out of his room unless it was a good reason.

Po wanted to lie but he couldn't do it. "Okay please don't tell anyone especially Tigress but I selling them to Ms. Belle so I can buy Tigress that sword she wanted," Po said. Viper's mouth widened in shock as her eyes grew big.

"You would sell your action figures?" she asked in utter shock.

"Yes, Tigress deserves that sword and I am going to give it to her. I just hope my action figures are worth something," Po said. "Now please keep this between us," he pleaded.

"Okay Po if you are sure you want to do this," Viper said. Then watched as Po hurried to the market place still shocked over what he planned on doing. Of course she wasn't too surprised Viper knew Po would do anything for Tigress.

Po ran back to Ms. Belle's shop and she greeted him with a smile. "Greetings Dragon Warrior, what brings you back so soon?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you would make a trade with me?" Po asked nervously.

"Depends on what you want me to trade in exchange?" Ms. Belle asked.

"I want the sword and I am willingly to give you my entire collection of action figures," Po said. He placed his action figures of the five and himself along with Shifu on the table. Ms. Belle inspected them carefully and there were no cracks or scratches. The wood used to make them was a good wood and the paint job was excellent. "These are my prized possessions so, can I get the sword?" he asked.

"Hmmm they are crafted nicely, you took great care of them and I know towns that would love action figures of the Furious Five, Master Shifu, and the Dragon Warrior himself especially if the Dragon Warrior made them. Yes I would say this would be an exchange I could do," Ms. Belle said. She took the action figures and placed them nicely on a shelf. Then took the sword Tigress had her eye on and gave it to Po.

"Thank you Ms. Belle," Po said bowing in respect.

"Oh no dear Dragon Warrior thank you," Ms. Belle said smiling. Po quickly left and went back to the Jade Palace. He would give Tigress the sword tomorrow and hid it under his bed. Still his eyes wandered back to the empty spot where his action figures used to be but knew he made the right choice. The next day everyone woke up for training and once Po saw Tigress leave her room. He quietly snuck in and placed the sword on her bed. Then he raced to join his friends for breakfast and training.

Later that evening Tigress had her dinner and went to her room to meditate. Once she entered her room her eyes grew big. On her bed was the sword she wanted at the market place. "How did this get here?" she wondered.

"Po got it for you," Viper said. She was slithering to her room when she saw Tigress's door open and saw her holding the sword.

"How did Po get this for me? Did he have more money?" Tigress asked. She was shocked Po did this for her well not too shocked Po had his sweet moments. Yet, wow this sword was intense and he got it for her. Tigress looked at Viper waiting to hear how Po afforded this sword. Viper remained silent.

"I promised Po I wouldn't say. If you want to know how he afforded the sword go into his room and tell me if anything is missing," Viper said. She promised Po that she wouldn't tell Tigress but she didn't say she wouldn't help Tigress figure it out. Tigress gave the snake an odd look but went to Po's room. Her golden eyes adjusted to the darkness and she looked all around his room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary till her eyes casted on the place his action figures were placed. The spot was empty and Tigress grew more curious.

"Viper, where are Po's action figures?" Tigress asked. The snake looked away frowning and Tigress went back to her room looking at the sword and remembered the empty spot where Po's action figures were. Then it hit her as she jumped to her feet. "He sold his action figures to get me the sword didn't he?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, he knew how badly you wanted the sword so he went back to the market place to trade his figurines for the sword," Viper said.

"I don't understand why would he do that? He loved those action figures," Tigress said still puzzled.

"He loves you more," Viper said.

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked.

"Come on Tigress, ever since Shen you and Po have gotten closer. Even before then he had a crush on you. Fixing your favorite meals, wanting to hang out with you, ask you for advice on concentration. Also asking you random questions about yourself why did you think Po did that?" Viper asked.

"Wow he does love me I never thought he could love me," Tigress said.

"And I know you love him," Viper said regaining her smile. Tigress blushed but before she could deny it Viper said, "You are always protective over him, you always want to be partnered up with him in training and you can deny it all you want but you were jealous when he met Song and was going to get married".

"Okay so I love him, I admit I need to tell him but first I need to get back his action figures for him. Tomorrow morning I will go, get the action figures and give them to Po as I reveal I love him," Tigress decided.

"Sounds like a plan I wish you luck," Viper said. Unfortunately the next day Tigress found out Ms. Belle left town and her hopes of regaining Po's action figures were slim to none. Feeling defeated she walked around town till she bumped into Mr. Ping.

"Oh greetings Master Tigress, what brings you here?" he asked cheerfully. Tigress told him the full story and he gave her a great idea. "You know Po made his figurines from a pile of wood I keep in the shed. If you want you can borrow as much wood as you need and make Po some new action figures. I know you can't get his old ones back but he would be happier knowing you made him some new ones," Mr. Ping said.

"Thank you sir," Tigress said and he led her to the shed. She looked over each piece carefully selecting the ones suited to help her. Once she had them she went back to the palace and asked Crane to borrow his old paint set. He happily gave it to her and Tigress spent a good deal of her free time making the figurines. When she was done she was sadly disappointed for she was no Po when it came to carving. Her Mantis figurine was crooked one leg was higher than the other. The Monkey figurine was bad for his arms were too long. Both of Crane's wings were too far stretched out and Viper looked too curvy. Shifu's paint job messed up and it looked like he had one eye. Po's figurine did look like him but his belly was an inch or two slimmer and hers was the worst for she made her face too menacing. "I can't give these to Po, they look terrible," Tigress groaned. Just then a knock was heard and Tigress found out it was Po.

"Hey Ti, can I come in?" he asked.

Um just a second," she said and hid her action figures under her pillow. Po came in with a smile. He noticed during training she used her sword and it made his heart leap for joy.

"Sorry to bother you but I wanted to let you know dinner was ready," he said.

"Thanks Po, I am hungry," she said. She walked towards him but was nervous her tail knocked over her pillow exposing her figurines.

"Hey what are these?" Po asked.

"They are nothing!" Tigress cried but it was too late Po had one in his paw.

"Hey these are figurines of all of us," he said. Tigress's ears bent down as she waited to hear how poorly they were made. "Wow Mantis looks like he is about to kick someone, Crane is about to take flight, Monkey seems to be reaching for something, Viper looks like she is dancing, hey Tigress you look like you are threatening a bad guy, Shifu is winking so cool and wow this action figure makes me slimmer awesome! Where did you get them?" Po asked holding each one carefully.

"You mean you really like them?" Tigress asked surprised by his praise.

"Yeah they are awesome who made them?" Po asked again.

"I did," she said.

"Really wow Tigress you got talent mind teaching me some of your techniques? Since, when are you into wood carving though?" Po asked.

"Po I know what you did for me and I wanted to show you my appreciation by buying back your original figurines. Yet, Ms. Belle had already left so I went to your dad's and he told me that you made them by hand so I wanted to make you some new figurines. These are for you," she said.

"Wow thanks Tigress, these are even more special than my old ones," Po said hugging her. "You really didn't have to do this but I thank you all the same," he said smiling.

"Well you didn't have to sell your action figures. Why did you do that for me?" Tigress asked.

"You deserved that sword and you are my friend and well I love you," Po said. Now he was nervous he didn't think he would tell Tigress he loved her and prayed she wouldn't get angry.

To his surprise he felt her lips on his and she whispered softly, "You know what Po? I love you too". He smiled at her and kissed her again both knowing they would do anything for each other.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. A special thanks to KungFuPandaFanatic for helping me with this story. Till next time.


End file.
